The Temple of light
by mickeylink
Summary: My first story a further chapter in the story about link traveling in the temple of light and he sees some old faces...The Story im working on is about what happened in oot and the sequels sorry about spelling it may suck


The Legend of Zelda: What Happened?

The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

The Temple of Light

Link has gained all four mystic items of time. He heads towards the temple of time and he plays the song of time. "Right, A, down, right, A, down" The door of time opened and a bright light blasted out. Then link awakens in a daze, in a bright temple.

"Navi where are we?" asked Link.

"I think we're in a temple. The real temple of time!" Navi replied

Just then, Kepora flew in. "Link this isn't the temple of time it is the temple of light." He said with a "HOOT" "At the end of this temple there is a beast of light. Beat him and you'll get the power to destroy Ganondorf." Then Kepora flew away. Link started the end of his journey.

Link got up with his Kokori sword and wooden shield and headed towards the start of the temple. Link opened the first door. Once inside some Kasses flew at him. Some were on fire and some with ice.

"Ahhhhh!!! Help!!!!" Link screamed girlishly. He quickly pulled out his slingshot and shot them all down. "Do do do de do" the bars on the far door heaved open. Link passed though and looked at the next door.

"Damn it I need a key!" Link exclaimed. "Well let's go look for one.."

"Why don't we just cut the chains?" Navi asked

"How about... NO!" So Link hurried off towards the other door.

"What the hell?!" Link screamed "The floor is coming after me?! AHHH!!!" he cried.

"Get up you big baby" said Navi in monotone. Link then got up and quickly put up his shield destroying all the floor tiles.

"Wow those were easy... hold on!" Link looked back "AHHH!!" he got eaten by a like-like.

"gak! You bastard!!" Link screamed. He sliced out of the like-like making blood gush out onto the walls.

"YOU BASTARD!! YOU ATE MY SHIELD!!!! **I'LL KILL YOU!!" **Link then took two hours trying to kill the like-like before finally giving up.

"Ok screw this! I'm just gonna through a nut at him!" yelled Link as he threw the nut. The Deku nut paralyzed the like-like.

"Oh come on!" Link said as he slashed at it killing it.

"Finally... there's my shield!" said Link happily with a smile. "Oh and a key! Lets go open that door." Then Link and Navi then left to go to the locked door.

Link put the key in and the door opened. "Link you should keep the key so you can open the other locked doors" explained Navi.

"How about NO! Stupid fairy all you do is nag! Nag. Nag. Nag. Nag. Nag. Nag. Nag. Nag! Din! Just shut up no one likes you!" yelled Link in frustration as he entered they next room.

"Ahh! Deku scrubs..." Link yelled sarcastically with a snore. He then pulled out his weapons and pulled out his shield with the R button. The scrubs shot out their nuts witch hit Links shield and bounced back. Then Link took out his slingshot and shot them with the C button or analog, depending if he was playing Gamecube.

"What the hell? What happened to the graphics? What are we in a classic Legend of Zelda?" "Link asked looking at the room that was filled with 2D goodness.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" Link laughed hysterically. He fell down clutching his stomach because he was laughing so hard.

"He's so small! Ah ha ha ha ha!" cried link. "Ha ha I step on you!" STOMP! The next door opened and they went through.

"yay! The room is 3D again!" said Link

"Nag nag nag!" nagged Navi.

"Shut it Navi! Hey look a key lets get it!" Link said.

Navi took a look around and saw it was a trap. "LINK NO IT'S A TRAP!!" yelled Navi.

"Oh shut up!" said Link. He picked up the key off the floor and a floor-master came down. Link dodged it and sliced it. Blood stock to his sword as it cut through it.

"There see you stupid ball of light! Nothing happened!" just as he finished his sentence he was hit by an arrow in the head. He then fell on the floor and died. Thankfully, he had a fairy in a jar.

"Thank you fairies!" said Link. "Lets move it" Link ran to the closest door and opened it.

"HA HA HA!" Link laughed nervously as he tried to catch his breath. "Ok we still didn't get that locked door... Hey look a chest!" music played as he opened the chest. "Do do do de do" you obtained the trap stopper equip it to your C buttons to use. Link left the room and opened the last door. There were three doors one with a gold lock on it, one with a gold chest behind it. The third door was a trap.

"Looks like we need a key to open the door to get the gold chest. And the gold key is used to get into that room." Link said aloud. So Link and his fairy left into a extremely dark room.

"Beep. Beep. Beep!" The trap stopper beeped. Link used it and the room lit up then the room was 2D again.

"Wow details this time. Ahh Gannon again!" said Link as he slashed and cut Gannon. "Wow it's like I went to the past... a link to the past, sounds cool! Hey a key." Said Link.

He went back to the room with the golden chest and opened it. A bright light came out and he pulled out a key. Then Link left for the door with the gold lock, opened it, and walked in. The room was dark and dusty. The door slammed loudly and locked behind him. There was no longer a way out of the room.

The dark room stank like an old gym bag and Link could see breath in the room. "BEEP BEEP BEEP" the trap stopper beeped. Link put it on and arrows just fell in front of him. Suddenly the room went bright with a blinding light. As the light began to fade, the room started to rumble.

"Ahhhhh" screamed Link with the waves of the room. Just then, a dragon fell from the roof. "RRRRAAAWWWWWWEEEERR!" the dragon let out a scream with a blinding light. The dragon rushed at Link with full speed than the trap stopper "beeped" but it was too late.

"Ahhh. Oof. Owww!" Link screamed as he lost two hearts. The dragon of light turned and the trap stopper went off.

"Link use the trap stopper to beat him!" Navi nagged

"Shut up! Don't you think I know that!" Link yelled with rage. Link used the trap stopper and the dragon stopped.

"Now is my time to attack!" Link said "AWHH!" "SLASH CUT SLASH" the dragon fell to its knees and let out a wicked roar, letting blood drip down its mouth

. Link repeated this twice with no problem, but on the third, the dragon hit Link and he flew back into a wall then falling to his knees, he died. Links last fairy came out of its jar reviving him. Link got up and BAM! Lost another three hearts.

"AHH! I can't feel my legs anymore!" Link cried. "Beep. Beep. Beep." Link got up again and dodged the dragons attack. "Beep. Beep. Beep." Link stooped the dragon and went in for the final slash, but suddenly he stopped.

"Link slash him!" nagged Navi

"I don't want to. This seems to easy." Said Link. "I know I'll throw a bomb at him!" Link threw the bomb but missed hitting the wall.

"Damn! I missed!" Link said. The dragon got up and was about to attack, when suddenly the bomb went off with a BOOM! A big rock fell on the dragon's head and his blood splattered all over Link and the walls.

"Gross!" Link cried. Then a door opened. Link walked towards the door and inside was the Triforce.

"Yes! We found it! The Triforce!" said Link. Just then, Link felt an evil force behind him. "He heh ha ha!" It was Gannondorf.

"Thank you, you foolish boy! You have just given me the Triforce!" just then Zelda appeared

"Link grab the Triforce quick!" screamed Zelda they all raced towards it and the Triforce split into three pieces and each person got one.

Then Link heard a voice. "Link I shall send you a power that will destroy Gannondorf however you will not remember any of this temple."

Link appeared back in the temple of time and there was the master sword. "Link is that the legendary blade?..." said Navi.

"The master sword" Link said as he went up to it and pulled it from the pedestal of time. A bright blue light surrounded him and Link fell into a deep sleep starting his next quest. The last thing he heard was a maniacal laughter.


End file.
